Otanjoubi Omedetou
by Tinker Winkle
Summary: Apa yang ingin diberikan Haruno Sakura dihari ulangtahunnya untuk kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang di Amerika untuk debut dunia modelling tingkat internasionalnya?/ "Spesial untk ulangtahun My Queen Haruno Sakura yang sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha Sakura." / (Teriinspirasi dari komik "KISS") R&R / FFn Req-Kak Ayyu(SELESAI!)-REPUBLISH, yg udah baca gk perlu baca lagi.
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou**

 **.**

 **Spesial for Uchiha Sakura's birthday**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading** **…**

* * *

 _(Spesial untuk kakak Ayyu… yang kemarin tanggal 23 Maret berulangtahun dan tentu saja untuk my Queen Uchiha Sakura yang hari ini berulangtahun… semoga kalian selalu bermusim semi seperti bulan kelahiran kalian. Aminn …^^)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke … model SMA yang sekarang berada di Amerika untuk memulai debutnya sebagai model internasional, karena memang itu impiannya sejak masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Dan sekarang ini dia sedang melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya setelah pulang dari sekolah atau ijin tidak masuk sekolah karena untuk memenuhi kebutuhuan pemotretannya. Tidak perlu ditanya seperti apa dan bagaimana rupanya seorang model Internasional seperti dirinya ini. Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah atas ini mampu memikat banyak kaum hawa di penjuru dunia.

Dan senyuman tipis yang terbentuk dari bibir seksinya mampu membuat pipi setiap kaum hawa merona setiap melihatnya di majalah, papan reklame ataupun di layar televisi. Jika beruntung kau bisa menyaksikan senyum itu langsung di depannya.

Namun, perlu diketahui untuk para penggemar model Uchiha Sasuke ini. Meski dia banyak yang menyukai dan banyak pula yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Nyatanya dia sendiri sudah menaruh hati dengan gadis pujaannya.

Dialah _Haruno Sakura_.

Teman sekolahnya dulu saat dia tinggal di Jepang, pertemuannya dengan Sakura dulu tidak dia sangka. Sakura yang ternyata menyukai kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, saat itu kakaknya adalah kakak tingkat mereka, dan ini membuat Sasuke diam-diam menaruh hati dengan gadis bermahkota sama dengan bunga kebangsaan matahari terbit itu meski awalnya mereka berteman karena Sakura yang mengakrabkan diri ke Sasuke untuk bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang kakak Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya, perasaan Sakura terhadap kakak Sasuke hanya sebatas penganggum atau bisa dibilang perasaan sayang terhadap kakaknya sendiri. Itachi-pun menganggap Sakura demikian. Hanya adik, karena Itachi sudah memiliki kekasih. Saat mengetahui hal itu Sakura tidak merasa sakit hati, justru dia merasa sakit hati disaat Sasuke mengabaikannya dan meladeni penggemar anarkisnya yang kian lama kian menakutkan sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan.

Sakura, meski sekarang ini mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura masih sering bertukar kabar melalui _videocall_ untuk mengetahui kabar atau berbagi cerita tentang keseharian mereka.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang beristirahat di ruangannya untuk menunggu waktu giliran pemotretannya lagi. Dia mulai menghubungi Sakura melalui iPadnya.

Menunggu beberapa menit dan muncullah Sakura di layar iPadnya.

" _Sasuke-_ kun!" Sakura berseru sambil menyeringai. " _Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan? Dan bagaimana pemotretanmu? Berjalan lancar bukan? Dan kau sudah makan malam? Awas kalau belum? Oh! Aku menyaksikanmu hari ini di acara talkshow mengenai iklan barumu, kau terlihat sangat tampan._ " Sakura sudah berceloteh panjang lebar dan selalu menayakan pertanyaan secara beruntun ke Sasuke seperti sekarang ini. Dan ini sukses membuat lelah Sasuke yang dirasa tadi hilang karena gadis musim seminya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau selalu energik setiap saat, Sakura." ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura merona. "Oke … aku jawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu," Sasuke kembali terkekeh karena melihat Sakura yang sepertinya malu sendiri menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun kepadanya. "Hariku seperti biasa, lelah dan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada dirimu di sini," Sakura kembali dibuat merona. Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "pemotretanku berjalan lancar dan sekarang sesi terakhir pemotretanku. Dan aku belum makan karena aku menunggumu mengingatkanku."

Sakura membelalak sambil menahan rona merah di pipinya semakin memerah padam. " _Aku tadi sudah mengingatkanmu, Sasuke-_ kun!"

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura." gadis musim seminya cemberut di layar iPadnya. "Aku sudah makan. Dan aku tersanjung kau menontonku di acara itu. Terima kasih, dan aku merindukanmu." Pernyataan terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merona sempurna.

" _Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_ kun."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu harus, karena aku memang orang yang mudah dirindukan siapapun."

Sakura mendengus sambil menggeleng. " _Uchiha yang sombong_." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Minggu depan aku akan pulang," Sakura reflex menatap Sasuke, mendapat tatapan benarkah dia akan pulang ke Jepang membuatnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku pulang ke Jepang, aku dapat cuti selama empat hari dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke _Dreamland_ yang kudengar buka di pusat Konoha, kau mau?"

Sakura dengan semangat mengangguk. "Aku _mau! Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_ kun!" Sasuke melihat sudut mata Sakura berlinang airmata, melihat hal ini membuat senyum lembut Sasuke terus terukir tertarik ke atas sambil melihat Sakura. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sasuke melihat gadis musim seminya tersentak. " _Sasuke-_ kun _, minggu depan itu kau ingat_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Itu hari bermekarnya bunga-bunga Sakura, bukan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan kerutan didahinya. "Karena itu aku mengajakmu ke _Dreamland_."

Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat laki-laki yang sedang menatap kekasihnya ini diam saja membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersentak dan menggeleng. " _Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_ kun." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai terpaksa. " _Ternyata kau masih ingat juga acara-acara di Jepang_."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Seseorang dari luar membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar untuk pemotretan selanjutnya. "Baiklah, aku duluan. Nanti aku telepon lagi, sampai nanti, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. " _Sampai nanti, Sasuke-_ kun _._ "

Telepon diakhiri dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dan memulai rutinitasnya lagi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sakura, memandang laptopnnya yang sudah tidak menampilkan Sasuke di layar monitornya. Dia merasa sedih karena Sasuke tidak mengingat hari apa minggu depan itu. Dia mendesah, kemudian berdiri sambil melihat kalender yang disalah satu tanggalnya terlingkar dengan spidol warna pink. Lingkaran itulah yang membuat Sakura bersedih karena Sasuke tidak mengingat bahwa hari itu adalah ulangtahunnya dan yang Sasuke tahu hanya _bermekarnya bunga-bunga Sakura._

Sakura kemudian mendesah, mengambil spidol pinknya dan menuliskan keterangan di tanggal yang telah dia lingkari sebelumnya dengan kata-kata.

 _Sasuke-_ kun _pulang_.

Kemudian senyum tipis muncul di sudut-sudut bibir gadis musim semi ini. Sakura tidak sabar menunggu hari itu, Sakura benar-benar merindukan Sasuke. Mereka terakhir bertemu saat liburan panjang setelah ujian akhir kelas tiga semester satu, mereka hanya bertemu satu hari saja, setelahnya Sasuke harus kembali ke Amerika untuk meneruskan karir dan pendidikannya yang sudah beralih di sana juga.

Tapi ekspresi sedih kembali bersarang di wajah cantik Sakura, apa benar Sasuke tidak mengingat hari ulangtahunnya? Apa karena terlalu sibuk ini itu Sasuke jadi melupakan hari spesial bagi Sakura. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Sakura!" tiba-tiba Sakura berseru sambil mencengkeram rambut pink panjangnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ sudah banyak berjuang untukmu, wajar dia lupa dengan hari ulangtahunmu karena sibuk pemotretan. Justru sekarang giliranmu untuk menyenangkannya!" Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil mengangguk dan mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.

Sakura berpikir tidak masalah Sasuke melupakan ulangtahunnya. Dengan pulangnya Sasuke di hari ulangtahunnya saja sudah amat sangat membuat gadis musim semi ini senang sekali. Dan sekarang ini Sakura sedang memikirkan hal apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke senang dengan pemberian gadis ini. Mungkin rata-rata di luar sana biasanya yang berulangtahun yang mendapat kado. Tapi Sakura untuk hari itu ingin membuat Sasukenya senang menerima hadiah darinya. Tapi apa?

Dia perlu ide untuk memberikan Sasuke hadiah apa?

Kemudian Sakura menjentikkan jari sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku minta bantuan Itachi- _nii_ saja."

Dengan begitu Sakura sudah menyimpan idenya di dalam otaknya untuk dibicarakan dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Dan setelah acara kejutannya selesai, dia bisa pergi melihat bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan Sasuke.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Itachi yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang mengajaknya di café tempatnya bekerja part time. Sakura sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga bisa mengajak bicara Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku ingin meminta ijin menggunakan gedung olahraga di kampus Itachi- _nii_ , karena Itachi- _nii_ yang menjadi ketua untuk memberikan wewenang penggunaan gedung olahraga itu, boleh?"

Itachi terlihat berpikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Boleh," ucapnya sambil memandang Sakura yang sudah menyeringai dengan mata berbinar. "Lagi pula hari itu ada festival di _Dreamland_ , jadi gedung tidak akan ada yang memakainya. Memang kau mau mengadakan acara apa?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya terkekeh dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. "Sepertinya aku bisa menebaknya," Itachi bersandar dan menatap Sakura yang sudah diam dari terkekehnya. "Kau mau memberi Sasuke kejutan, bukan?" mendapati wajah Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini memerah membuatnya mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. "Dasar, aku tahu kalau Sasuke akan pulang hari itu. Memang kejutan apa yang mau kau berikan ke Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada yang special," ucap Sakura sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Itachi. "Hanya kejutan selamat datang untuknya. Itachi- _nii_ harus membantuku."

Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Itu sudah pasti, kalau tidak salah hari itu bukankan ulangtahunmu?"

"Itachi- _nii_ tahu?" Itachi mengangguk. "Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tidak." Gumamnya sambil menatap minuman di depannya.

" _Baka otouto_ -ku itu tidak ingat ulangtahunmu?" Sakura tersentak. "Akan kuberitahu nanti dia."

Sakura dengan cepat mengibas-ibas tanganya. "Jangan… jangan beritahu Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin ini berjalan dengan baik. Aku mengerti kalau Sasuke- _kun_ lupa, aku tetap senang karena dia pulang tepat dihari ulangtahunku." Sakura menjawab dengan tersenyum sambil menganduk-aduk minumannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ sudah banyak berkorban dulu untukku. Itachi- _nii_ tentu ingat hal itu, bukan? Maka dari itu aku ingin memberi Sasuke- _kun_ kejutan selamat datang untuknya dan ucapan terima kasih. Itachi- _nii_ berjanji merahasiakannya?"

Itachi menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian dia mendesah. "Baiklah, setidaknya kau senang aku tidak masalah." Sakura mengangguk dan Itachi terkekeh. "Bukankah itu juga hari yang lebih spesial untukmu, Sakura?"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura memperjelas bahwa dia tidak mengerti ucapan Itachi. "Lebih spesial? Kenapa begitu?"

"Iya lebih spesial, kau tahu apa?" Sakura menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Karena umumnya, gadis di Jepang boleh menikah saat umur mereka sudah delapan belas tahun. Bukankah kau selangkah lebih maju dari Sasuke?"

Sakura terbelalak. "Benarkah?" Itachi terkekeh sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, kemudian Itachi meminum minumannya. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Jadi, umur berapa laki-laki boleh menikah?" Sakura bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Dua puluh tahun."

"Aku selangkah dua tahun dari Sasuke- _kun_ ," Itachi kembali mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sakura. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dan berikan untuknya sekarang."

"Memang apa?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku akan melamar Sasuke- _kun_!"

Itachi yang sedang menyuruput minumannya hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kau serius?" tanyanya setelah terbatuk sebentar tadi.

"Tentu saja," Sakura berucap yakin. Kemudian dia tersentak. "Oh. Dan aku harus segera membeli cincin. Aku pergi dulu Itachi- _nii_ , terima kasih waktunya." Sakura beranjak berdiri dan membungkuk sejenak kemudian berbalik pergi, tapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi ke Itachi. "Oh. aku sudah mentraktirmu itu," tunjuk Sakura ke arah minuman dan cemilan di atas meja di hadapan Itachi saat ini. "Dan masalah gedung, aku serahkan ke Itachi- _nii_ , aku pergi dulu, _jaa-nee_ ,"

Itachi terkekeh melihat Sakura yang sudah menggebu-gebu untuk melaksanakan aksinya itu. Di depan pintu masuk Sakura bertemu kekasih Itachi dan berseru untuk cepat menghampiri Itachi yang sudah menunggunya.

Kemudian gadis yang bertemu Sakura tadi sampai di bangku Itachi yang terkekeh melihat Sakura yang melewatinya dan berpamitan lagi dari kaca. Karena saat ini Itachi dan gadis yang baru datang itu duduk di dekat kaca.

"Kenapa dia buru-buru? Aku bahkan belum mendengar cerita keseluruhanyanya." Ucap gadis di depan Itachi. "Sakura bilang dia mau membeli cincin, memang untuk siapa?" tanyanya ke Itachi yang masih memandang ke kaca.

Itachi menoleh dan masih tersenyum memandang kekasihnya. "Salah sendiri kau datang terlambat," ejeknya sambil menyeruput lagi minumannya. Mendapat ucapan itu dari Itachi dan bukan jawaban yang diinginkan gadis di depannya, akhirnya dia merampas minuman Itachi dan meminumnya, "Hei! Kembalikan."

Gadis di depannya menggeleng sambil menyeruput minuman Itachi terus. "Dasar, kau selalu tidak mau membeli minuman dan meminum punyaku, Ayu- _chan._ "

Gadis bernama Ayu ini mengangkat bahu sambil terkekeh. Kemudian Ayu meletakkan minuman Itachi ke meja. "Ceritakan padaku, kenapa Sakura buru-buru tadi, Itachi- _kun_?"

"Dia ingin membeli cincin, kurasa." Jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat bahu menandakan dia tidak tahu benar atau tidak Sakura buru-buru karena membeli cincin atau mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Sasuke yang lain.

Kening Ayu berkerut mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Cincin? Untuk siapa Sakura membeli cincin?"

"Untuk Sasuke," mata Ayu terbelalak, Itachi mengambil minumannya lagi dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sakura ingin melamar Sasuke."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sakura saat ini sudah berdiri di toko perhiasan yang lumayan dekat dengan café tempatnya berkerja part time, dia kemudian memasuki toko itu dan langsung disambut ramah dengan para pegawai di sana. Salah satu pegawai perempuan menghampirinya untuk menawarkan bantuan mencarikannya apa yang akan dicari Sakura.

"Selamat sore, nona," sapanya ramah sambil menunjukkan senyum bersahabatnya. "Bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura memandang _nametag_ yang bertengger manis di dada sebelah kiri pegawai itu. " _Ano_ … aku ingin mencari cincin, Ke ee—"

"Panggil saja Keiko, nona," potong pegawai itu ramah masih dengan senyum ramahnya. "Dan anda mencari cincin? Anda datang di tempat yang tepat nona…"

Pegawai perempuan ini tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan Sakura menautkan alisnya, tapi kemudian tersadar dan tersenyum. "Oh, panggil saja Sakura, Keiko- _san._ "

Pegawai itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Nona Sakura, baiklah. Mari saya antar ke bilik cincin." Pegawai bernama Keiko ini mempersilakan Sakura untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju tempat cincin-cincin dipajang.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju, Sakura melihat satu persatu cincin yang menurutnya cocok untuk Sasuke. Cukup lama Sakura mencari cincin yang ingin dia beli, tapi tidak ada yang menurutnya cocok. Sakura hampir mendesah frustasi. Tapi kemudian Keiko, pegawai toko itu menyondorkan cincin ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau anda mengambil cincin ini?" ucapnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya. Sakura mengambil cincin yang disondorkan ke arahnya tadi dan memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya ada ukiran di dalamnya, apa tulisannya?" Sakura bertanya sambil menatap Keiko.

"Benar, cincin itu ada ukiran di dalamnya dan ukiran itu bertuliskan ' _Premiere_ ' itu bahasa Perancis dan artinya adalah ' _Permulaan_ '," Sakura menautkan alis memandang Keiko, pegawai perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kenapa permulaan? Karena itu untuk memperingati hubungan yang mereka jalani, banyak pasangan yang sudah membeli cincin ini dan tinggal satu ini yang tersisa."

Sakura berbinar mendengar penjelasan Keiko, dia meletakkan cincin tadi dan menarik tangan Keiko. "Aku ambil cincin ini, aku mau! Berapa harganya, tolong beritahu padaku!"

Keiko kuwalahan mendapat guncangan dari Sakura yang tiba-tiba, "Baiklah nona Sakura, saya hitungkan berapa harga cincin ini." Sakura mengangguk dan melepas genggaman tanganya, membiarkan Keiko menghitungkan berapa harga cincin ini. Setelah selesai menghitung di kalkulator, Keiko menunjukkannya ke Sakura. "Ini harga setelah diskon, nona Sakura."

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat harga yang tertera di layar kalkulator. "Empat puluh ribu yen?!" mulut Sakura menganga melihat Keiko mengangguk. "Uangku tidak cukup banyak, bagaimana?"

Keiko lalu memasang ekspresi sedih. "Sayang sekali."

Bahu Sakura terturun dengan kepala menunduk lesu, baru saja ingin memberi sesuatu yang spesial ke Sasuke dan mendapatkan. Sekarang masalahnya Sakura tidak mempunyai banyak uang. Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepala dan menggenggam tangan Keiko erat. "Aku akan kembali lagi beberapa hari lagi, tolong jaga cincin ini untukku!" Sakura menatap Keiko penuh harap dan Keiko dengan tersenyum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

Dengan lesu Sakura keluar toko perhiasaan tadi sambil memikirkan darimana dia mendapatkan uang untuk bisa membelikan Sasuke cincin ini. Sakura kemudian tersadar dan segera berlari ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sasuke yang saat ini selesai menyelesaikan pemotretannya sedang menghubungi Sakura dengan meneleponnya tanpa bertatap muka. Dia sedang menyetir sekarang. Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura, tapi sampai ketiga panggilannya tidak dijawab Sakura. Dan hal ini membuatnya menautkan alisnya karena tidak biasanya Sakura mengabaikan panggilannya. Dia mencoba meneleponnya lagi dan kali ini mengarah ke kotak suara.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar sedang sibuk?" gumamnya sambil menekan tombol merah. "Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, ku telepon lagi nanti."

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di dasbor mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartementnya sambil memikirkan kenapa Sakura tidak menjawab telepon darinya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya dan dia berusaha membuka celengan plastiknya dengan pisau. Setelah perut celengan berbentuk ayam itu terbuka di sisi perutnya, Sakura membuka dan memuntahkan isi di dalam celengannya.

Dia mulai mengumpulkan uang dan menghitungnya, dan dia mengerang.

"Masih kurang banyak ternyata!" geramnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran kasur. "Aku harus mencari uang dimana lagi?" Sakura menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembusnya, begitu terus sampai dia membuka lebar matanya dan berdiri mencari ponselnya.

Sakura mencarinya di tas dan menemukan ponselnya sudah tidak bernyawa, dia mengerang.

"Kenapa mati disaat yang tidak tepat?!" geramnya lagi sambil berlari ke arah charger dan mencolokkan ponselnya. Sakura menunggu beberapa menit dan ponselnya kembali menyala. Dahinya berkerut saat menemukan empat panggilan tidak terjawab. Dia mengecek dan mulutnya menganga. _Dari Sasuke semua_.

"Sakura, kau bodoh!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menelepon orang yang dia maksud. Urusan Sasuke bisa nanti, yang terpenting adalah bisa membeli cincin untuk Sasuke.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, telepon Sakura diangkat.

"Halo, paman Teuchi." Sapa Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Aku ingin mengambil lembur yang paman tawarkan kemarin!"

Terdengar nada terkejut dari seberang sana. " _Kau mau mengambil lembur_?" Sakura mengangguk semangat tanpa bisa dilihat orang yang sedang diajaknya berbicara saat ini. " _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran_?"

Sakura terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kepulangan Sasuke- _kun_ , paman."

" _Dasar, kau ini_ ," Sakura masih menyeringai. " _Baiklah, kau mulai bekerja seperti biasa dan kau selesai bekerja sampai jam delapan malam. Tidak apa-apa_?"

Sakura sekali lagi mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bekerja keras! Mohon bantuannya paman!"

" _Semoga sukses, Sakura_ -chan!"

Sakura mengakhiri teleponnya setelah mendapat semangat dari paman Teuchi, pemilik café tempatnya bekerja part time. Gadis musim semi ini mendesah dan tiba-tiba terkaget karena menerima telepon. Dia langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo…"

" _Tumben kau mengangkat teleponku dengan cepat_ ,"

Sakura tertawa. "Aku sedang memegang ponsel, ada apa Itachi- _nii_?"

Itachi berdeham. " _Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau gedung olahraga bisa kau pakai dan persiapan sudah siap semua. Kau butuh apalagi_?"

"Wuah… Terima kasih banyak, Itachi- _nii_ ," Sakura berseri-seri sekarang sambil beranjak ke arah meja belajarnya. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup, sisanya biar aku yang urus."

Sakura yakin saat ini Itachi sedang mengangguk. " _Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hal ini_."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Itachi- _nii_."

" _Tidak masalah, jangan sungkan meminta bantuan padaku. Aku tutup dulu_."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai nanti, Itachi- _nii._ "

Sakura menaruh ponselnya di atas meja belajar yang masih terhubung dengan charger dan duduk di kursi belajarnya, memandang foto Sasuke dan juga dirinya yang dia pasang di figura dan diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Dia tersenyum memandang fotonya. Ini foto yang diambil saat Sasuke pertama kali meninggalkan Sakura ke Amerika dan berkunjung ke Jepang karena Sakura yang sangat merindukan Sasuke saat itu.

Sekarang rindunya ke Sasuke kembali membengkak.

Dan entah karena merasa atau apa, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghubunginya melalui _videocall_. Sakura kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu, Sakura_?!" Sakura dibuat terkejut dengan ekspresi kesal Sasuke di layar laptopnya. " _Aku menghubungimu tiga kali tidak kau angkat, aku telepon lagi dan nomormu mengarah ke kotak suara. Aku meneleponmu lagi tadi dan panggilanmu sibuk. Kau sedang menelepon siapa, nona_?" Dan tawa Sakura pecah karena sejak tadi menahan tawanya. Sasuke menautkan alisnya memandang Sakura. " _Kenapa tertawa, aku sedang tidak melucu, Sakura_!"

"Tapi ekspresimu saat ini yang lucu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura kembali tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah. Menyadari Sasuke masih diam melihatnya tertawa, Sakura berdeham menghilangkan tawanya. " _Maafkan aku_ ," gumamnya, masih menahan tawanya. " _Maaf aku tidak menjawab teleponmu karena aku tidak mendengar karena mencari sesuatu tadi dan ponselku mati karena kehabisan baterai_ ," jelasnya, Sasuke masih menunggu penjelasannya lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas, menahan untuk tidak tertawa lagi. "Setelah ponselku menyala lagi aku menelepon paman Teuchi dan setelah itu Itachi- _nii_ meneleponku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang saat ini menghela nafas. "Kau tidak marah'kan?"

" _Buat apa aku marah_?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. " _Aku hanya khawatir_."

Senyum menyeringai kembali di mulut Sakura. "Khawatir aku akan berselingkuh, begitu?" ucapannya membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan ini sukses membuat Sakura tertawa lagi. "Ekspresimu tadi benar-benar lucu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke memutar mata. "Ya _ya tertawalah terus, aku akan memperhatikanmu_."

"Eh?!" Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Kenapa memperhatikanku tertawa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. " _Aku rindu tawamu_." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat kuping dan kedua pipi Sakura memerah. " _Kenapa berhenti? Cepat tertawa lagi_." Sakura melihat Sasuke menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menyeringai menggoda ke Sakura.

Sakura melirik kanan dan kiri. " _Ano_ … S-sasuke- _kun,_ aku mau mandi dulu," ucapnya terbata-bata. Sasuke sudah terkekeh melihat Sakura malu. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke tangan dan menatapnya intens. " _Kenapa? Aku bisa menunggumu selesai mandi tanpa menutup_ videocall _,_ " Sakura kembali dibuat memerah dan dadanya berdetak kencang sekarang. " _Bagaimana, Sakura_ -chan…"

"Tidak!" Sakura berseru dengan wajah memerah dan ini sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa. "Sasuke- _kun, pervert_! Aku mandi dulu, sampai nanti."

Sakura menutup videocall Sasuke dan menutup wajahnya sambil menggeleng terus. Dadanya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" gumamnya. "kau membuatku malu, dan tawamu itu. Aku sangat merindukannya." Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menempelkannya ke dadanya yang saat ini berdetak tidak karuan. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat tanggal dua puluh delapan."

Sakura mendesah dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Sasuke masih tertawa memandang iPadnya yang menampilkan wallpaper Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Laki-laki ini memang suka sekali menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Dan karena melihat tawa lepas Sakura tadi, membuatnya merindukan gadis musim seminya. Rasanya saat ini Sasuke ingin segera mempercepat waktunya ke hari kepulangannya nanti. Dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan gadisnya dan melihat tawanya secara langsung.

Sasuke kembali memandang foto Sakura yang menjadi wallpaper iPadnya.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengkunci iPadnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sakura sudah bekerja lembur selama lima hari ini dan besok adalah hari kepulangan Sasuke ke Jepang dan tentu Sakura semangat menjalani lembur yang ditawarkan paman Teuchi yang selalu Sakura tolak.

Hari ini pun café masih ramai, padahal malam sudah semakin larut. Café yang biasanya tutup jam Sembilan ini, kadang molor sampai jam sepuluh dan Sakura tentu senang karena uang bayarannya akan bertambah. Saat Sakura membersihkan salah satu meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pelanggan, datang orang yang tidak diduga Sakura.

"Kau masih semangat bekerja, Sakura?" ucap laki-laki yang langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang mejanya masih dibersihkan Sakura. "Kau memang gadis yang hebat."

"Eh! Itachi- _nii_ , Ayu _nee-chan_ , Sasori- _nii_ dan Naruto. Tumben kalian kemari?"

"Kami datang sebagai pelanggan, Sakura- _chan_!" seru Naruto sambil menempati tempat duduk di depan Itachi.

Ayu merangkul bahu Sakura. "Besok Sasuke kembali ke Jepang," bisik Ayu ke telinga Sakura dan ini membuatnya merona. "Kau pasti tidak sabar menunggu hari esok."

"Sudahlah Ayu, jangan menggodanya," tegur Sasori yang sudah duduk di samping Naruto. "Sakura kembalilah bekerja, kami memesan pesanan seperti biasa."

Sakura tersentak dan mengangguk, dia meninggalkan mereka berempat dan mengambilkan pesanan ke mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali sambil membawa minuman dan cemilan.

"Selamat menikmati."

Naruto lalu menyambar jus jeruk favoritnya dan mengambil cemilan. Itachi menggeleng melihat tingkah adik kelasnya ini. "Oh! Aku hampir lupa menanyakan hal ini, jam berapa kalian ke gedung olahraga?"

Sakura memeluk nampan sambil menatap Itachi, "Aku menyuruh Sasuke- _kun_ datang pukul sebelas, karena dia bilang akan naik pesawat malam ini dan kemungkinan dia sampai Jepang esok pagi."

Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah, semua persiapan sudah siap," ucapnya sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Sudah!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari yang dinanti datang.

Karena hari ini adalah hari bermekarnya bunga-bunga Sakura, sekolah diliburkan. Dan Sakura saat ini berada di café karena Teuchi menyuruhnya datang.

"Ini gajimu untuk minggu ini, terimalah." Sakura menerima dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia membuka amplop dan menaikkan alisnya, melihat pegawainya bingung, Teuchi bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap Teuchi dengan bingung. "Emm .. paman, apa ini tidak terlalu kebanyakan? Aku rasa paman salah menghitung gajiku."

"Oh … itu, aku memang memberimu bonus lebih," Dahi Sakura berkerut, membuat Teuchi tertawa. "Kau hari ini berulangtahun, Sakura- _chan_! Jadi terimalah sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak. "Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Teuchi terkekeh lagi. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, jadi terimalah."

"Terima kasih paman, terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk memberikan hormat dan terima kasih. Setelah Teuchi menyuruh Sakura berhenti membungkuk, gadis itu permisi meninggalkan café.

Masih ada waktu setidaknya satu setengah jam lagi dari janjiannya bersama Sasuke di depan gedung olahraga kampus Itachi.

"Aku ke toko kemarin dulu," Sakura berjalan sambil bersenandung menuju toko yang lima hari yang lalu dia kunjungi.

* * *

"Apa?!"

Keiko, pegawai yang tempo hari Sakura temui ini menunduk. "Maaf nona Sakura," ucapnya sambil menunduk lagi. "Cincinnya habis terjual kemarin karena ada sepasang kekasih yang membelinya."

Sakura menunduk lesu, usahanya sia-sia saja tenyata.

"Kalau anda benar-benar menginginkan cincin itu, kami bisa pesankan untuk anda." Sakura terlihat senang mendengar hal ini, dia menatap Keiko penuh harap. "Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua minggu, bagaimana?"

Sakura kembali lesu. Dia kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih," Sakura bergumam dan memaksa senyumnya keluar. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Keiko- _san_."

Keiko sang pegawai itu hanya bisa menunduk minta maaf sampai Sakura meninggalkan toko. Sakura melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul sepuluh, Sakura tidak bisa mencari cincin itu di toko perhiasan lainnya karena dia tidak mau datang terlambat di gedung olahraga. Sakura berjalan menuju halte yang berdekatan dengan café tempatnya bekerja untuk membawanya ke tempat tujuan bertemu Sasuke.

Dia menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menatap depan dengan lesu, dia benar-benar ingin membuat Sasuke setidaknya senang dengan kejutan yang dia berikan. Selama ini Sasukelah yang selalu memberikan sesuatu ke Sakura. "Kau bodoh sekali Sakura."

Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sampai dia sudah berada di halte, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus yang ditunggu Sakura datang, dia menaiki bus itu dengan ekspresi yang semakin lesu. Padahal sejak tadi bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya di tanggal dua puluh delapan ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sasuke masih ingat betul jalanan ini, jalan yang selalu dia lalui saat menuju sekolahnya. Kampus yang dimaksud Sakura memang dekat dengan sekolahnya dulu bersama Sakura. Jadi, dia tentu masih sangat hafal, dan sebenarnya Sasuke heran. Kenapa Sakura mengajaknya bertemu di tempat ini? Bukankah dia dan Sakura akan pergi ke Dreamland, tapi gadisnya meminta bertemu di sana. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung ke tempat ini begitu sampai Jepang.

Dan lihat, ada gadis yang sedang membelakanginya.

 _Rambut pink_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis musim seminya, Sasuke tersenyum. "Sakura…" panggilannya ini membuat gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut melihatnya sambil bergumam menyebutkan namanya. "Syukurlah kalau benar itu kau, aku ingin melihatmu dulu sebelum yang lainnya." Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan gadisnya yang masih diam memandangnya. "Kenapa diam saja? Aku hanya bercanda tadi," Sasuke terkekeh. Tapi Sakura masih diam saja memperhatikan Sasuke yang tidak berubah, tetap ceria dan semakin tampan. Akhirnya Sasuke berdeham. "Kenapa kau mengajakku ketemuan di sini? Bukankah kita akan pergi ke _Dreamland_?"

Sakura menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Eh! Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan yaa?" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil memegang dagunya berpikir. Dan kali Sakura berbalik memunggunginya dan membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura mendesah. "Memang sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," Sakura berucap pelan. dia menundukkan kepala lagi. "Tapi karena kecerobahanku jadi gagal semua."

Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura karena dia merasa kalau gadisnya itu sedang bergumam sendiri. Dia mengangkat bahu dan meroggoh Saku jasnya. "Benar juga," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke Sakura dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura- _chan_." Sasuke menggantungkan kotak kecil dihadapan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura menerima kotak itu kemudian tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kau ingat, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja," ucapnya sambil terkekeh, "Bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran itu sama saja hari lahirmu Sakura."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Supaya rencana kejutanku berhasil," Sasuke mengedipkan mata ke arah Sakura. "Dan kejutanku berhasil."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar dan pipi merona merah, dia memandang kotak kecil di telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya sambil memandang Sasuke yang sudah tersenyum menatapnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini," Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura menyondorkan kotak tadi ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah samping, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Aku selama ini mendapatkan kebahagiaan terus karena Sasuke- _kun,_ " Sakura berucap sambil menatap Sasuke sesekali dan berpindah memandang arah lain. "Jadi kupikir ini giliranku untuk membahagiakanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi …" Sakura menjeda ucapannya dan mendesah. "Tapi karena kecerobohanku, rencanaku gagal total."

Sasuke kemudian tertawa. "Jadi ini sebabnya kau murung sejak tadi?" Sasuke menyubit pelan pipi Sakura masih dengan terkekeh, pipi Sakura sendiri sudah memerah. "Aku sangat tersanjung kau memikirkan hal itu untukku, tapi…" Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. "Dengan melihatmu saja itu sudah membuatku bahagia dan bersemangat lagi, jadi aku tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. cukup Sakura saja, bagaimana?"

Pipi Sakura memerah sempurna. "Jadi… tolong terima hadiah ini," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan meletakkan kotak kecil tadi ke telapak tangan Sakura dan membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Kau tahu apa arti dari kata _'Premiere'_ Sakura?" Sasuke sudah memasang cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. "Itu artinya adalah ' _Permulaan_ ', sekali lagi selamat ulangtahun Sakura."

Sakura menatap tidak percaya cincin di jari manisnya.

Ternyata dia dan Sasuke memikirkan benda yang sama untuk diberikan, ini membuat Sakura meneteskan airmata.

Sasuke membelai surai merah jambu di depannya, "Aku rasa hadiah ini aku berikan juga padamu hari ini." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mencium Sakura di bibirnya.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Sakura di dalam hatinya sangat bahagia karena Sasuke tidak lupa ulangtahunnya, memberikan hadiah yang benar-benar tidak bisa dia sangka dan terakhir. Hadiah yang benar-benar sangat indah, ciuman pertama mereka. Sakura berucap dalam hati. " _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun_."

Sampai Sakura menarik diri dengan nafas tersenggal, membuat Sasuke terkejut karena menghentikan ciumannya tiba-tiba. "Menikahlah denganku, Sasuke- _kun._ " Sasuke yang semula terkejut menjadi tertawa karena ucapan Sakura, mendapat ejekan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura merajuk. "Apa ada yang lucu? Aku serius mengucapkannya, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke menghapus airmata yang keluar disudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, dia berdeham. "Seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah basa-basi, Sakura- _chan_." Sakura mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tapi, lamaranmu kuterima _, My princess_." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Sakura merona kembali mendapat perlakukan ini dari Sasuke. "Bersediakah anda menungguku dua tahun lagi? bersedia'kan?" Sasuke mengedipkan matanya ke arah gadisnya.

Sakura berdebar dan merona, dia memeluk Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku mau," Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke, "Aku akan menunggumu," Sakura mencium Sasuke dan berucap dalam hati. _Aku akan menunggumu sampai berusia duapuluh tahun, dan kita akan menikah_.

Mereka saling berciuman dan ciuman ini berlangsung di bawah pohon Sakura yang saling bermekaran, dan setelah sekian lama berciuman, Sasuke berusaha melepas karena butuh bernafas. Tapi ternyata Sakura tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Sakura," ucapnya sambil memegang bahu Sakura, tapi gadisnya ini terus menciuminya, pipi, bibir, mata, hidung. "Tunggu dulu, Sakura."

"Tidak mau!" protes Sakura, "Aku mau menciumi Sasuke- _kun_ terus."

Dan sampai bunyi berisik dan benda jatuh membuat pintu gedung olahraga terbuka. Membuat aksi kedua pasangan yang sedang kasmaran memandang asal suara. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut bukan main.

Itachi, Naruto, Sasori, Sai dan Neji terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan Ayu menyeringai sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Sial, padahal sedang asik-asiknya mereka. Dan aku mau mengambil banyak foto mereka." Ucap Naruto yang mengecek galeri kamera SLR yang untung saja tidak tertindih olehnya atau yang lainnya.

"Siapa tadi yang main dorong-dorongan?" tanya Itachi yang sudah berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya.

Mengabaikan ocehan Itachi, Sai melihat kertas gambar di tangannya. "Beruntung aku sudah selesai menggambar mereka." Ucapnya sambil mendesah.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalian apa-apaan, _shannaro_!" Sakura berteriak dan mengejar mereka semua.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya…

Foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang berciuman masuk dialbum kumpulan foto-foto Uchiha Sasuke dan laris manis di pasaran karena penasaran dengan foto ciuman Sasuke yang dari dulu tidak pernah menampilkan foto berani dan sekarang hadir foto Sasuke berciuman, terlebih lagi dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan papan reklame memasang foto mesra mereka.

"Kudengar ini kekasih Sasuke- _kun_ dan yang mengambil foto ini sahabat Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri," ucap salah satu gadis yang membeli album foto Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mereka berani sekali." Komentar gadis lain.

"Aku juga mau mendapatkan ciuman seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=THE END=**

* * *

 _Berakhir dengan begini saja …_

* * *

.

Holla...

Kembali lagi indah membawakan oneshoot special untuk my Queen Uchiha Sakura yang hari ini berulangtahun. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura-chan! :*:* ({})

Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa cukup karya ini, ini juga terinspirasi dari komik favorit Indah yang judulnya "KISS" kalau sudah ada yang baca, pasti udah familiar yaa xD dan doaku untuk Sakura, aku menunggu keturunan Uchiha baru, kalau bisa kembar, aku sangat menunggu moment SasuSaku juga (Tolong bikin mereka bermesraan, Kishimoto-sensei :3) ^^.

Dan untuk haters Sakura, gak papalah kalau ada yang benci Sakura (Karena itu bukti kalau Benci Sakura itu artinya = Benar-benar Cinta. Asekkk xD)

Semoga keluarga Uchiha semakin jaya deh pokoknya … meski 2D, Indah tetep mendoakan karakter Favorit Indah ini, karena secara tidak langsung mendoakan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei secara tidak langsung.^^ terima kasih sudah membuat karakter Sakura, Kishimoto-sensei. Love You :*:*

Sudah segini saja chit chat dari Indah…

* * *

Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian dikolom review…

* * *

Sekali lagi … Otanjoubi Omedetou, Uchiha Sakura^^


End file.
